1. Field
This invention relates to the field of data security. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for protecting confidential information stored within an electronic system.
2. Background
Advances in technology have opened up many opportunities for applications that go beyond the traditional ways of doing business. Electronic commerce (e-commerce) and business-to-business (B2B) transactions are now becoming popular, reaching the global markets at a fast rate. Unfortunately, while electronic systems like computers provide users convenient and efficient methods of doing business, communicating and transacting, they are also vulnerable for unscrupulous attacks. Examples of these attacks include virus, intrusion, exposure of private information, and tampering, to name a few. Therefore, it is becoming more and more important to protect the integrity of the contents of a computer, primarily to maintain user confidence in computer based transactions.
Recently, some Intel® Architecture computers are being employed with a firmware hub. To reduce the risk of unauthorized tampering with the stored contents of the firmware hub, control application software can be installed within the computer. The control application software is designed to preclude the deletion of data stored within flash memory of the firmware hub unless this software detects that the user correctly entered a previously negotiated pass phrase.
In the event that the pass phrase is forgotten by the user, the firmware hub includes an override pin which, when asserted, signals the control application software to ignore the current pass phrase and enable a new pass phrase to be created. In certain situations, however, the override pin can be misused. For example, security features of a stolen computer can be deleted from the flash memory of the firmware hub after assertion of the override pin and entering of a new pass phrase selected by the thief.
There exists a need to temporarily disable the override pin to provide users of electronic systems with an ability to eliminate this recognized breach of system security.